


"That boy will be the death of me"

by DestinyNichole



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Good Parent FP Jones II, Other, Protective FP Jones II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyNichole/pseuds/DestinyNichole
Summary: Jughead and Archie have made their decision to leave Riverdale to protect Archie and their friends, but those said friends are not taking it so well, FP is taking it the worst. This is just FP's reaction to Jughead being gone because I honestly love their father/son relationship.





	"That boy will be the death of me"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story I have written here, which you could probably tell because I have no idea what I'm doing. I have always wanted a story about how protective/ caring FP is with Jughead(In a fatherly way!!) and I just can't find any so I decided to write my own. I hope you enjoy the story please comment so I know how I did!

Contrary to popular belief FP cares about his son, actually, he may care a little too much. FP knows that Jughead is the reason for every gray hair on his head because yeah Jughead acts all tuff but trouble follows the kid around, and honestly Jughead is one of the sweetest kids he has ever meet. He would do anything for the people he loves, so when FP finds handcuffs hanging from the fridge with no Jughead attached he isn't surprised at all. FP didn't want to handcuff his son to a fridge, but then again who really wants to handcuff their son to anything. FP just assumes Jughead is out doing exactly what he told him not to because Jughead has a tendency to not listen when it comes to things he feels is right. FP doesn't think that much about it because he is probably with SweetPea and Fangs and FP knows both of them will protect him, not only because Jughead is a serpent but also because the ex Serpent King may or may not have given SweetPea and Fangs orders to protect the beanie-clad boy, but after meeting Jughead FP doesn't think that the two young serpents need the order because there is something about the boy that makes people want to protect. However, FP is surprised to see SeetPea and Fangs walk into the trailer without his son.   
"Where is Jughead," FP asks standing already feeling the anxiety build up in him.   
"We were about to ask you the same thing he drove off after we showed him...something" SweetPea answers his eyebrows furrowing together.   
"Let me grab my jacket and we are going to look for him," FP says with no room for argument.   
before they get out the door the phone rings, so FP answers in impatiently just wanting to find his son and give him a hard talking to about worrying his dad so much.   
"Hello" FP answers gruffly   
"FP it's Archie, his innocence has been proven and I just got off the phone with Veronica she says he's leaving I just wanted to know if Jughead would know anything about where he is going," A very worried Fred Andrews says   
" Fred, Jughead hasn't been home in almost twenty-four hours we were just headed out to look for him," FP says his anxiety building even more.   
Subconsciously FP knows the boys are gone, probably at least two cities out by now depending on when they left but all he can do right now is hold the phone is a death grip and squeeze his eyes shut so he can try not to pass out because Jughead is gone, his boy, his little boy is gone and it's untelling where he is. After the room stops spinning Fp slams the phone down without saying goodbye, grabs his keys, and charges out the door leaving the other two teens no choice but to follow.   
" That boy is going to be the death of me" FP mutters to anyone that's listening as he places himself on the bike putting his helmet and sunglasses on as he waits for the other two to get in Fang's car. After everyone is ready Fp pulls out of the "driveway" going well over the speed limit, but no one mentions it because everyone knows not to get in FP Jones' way when he is trying to protect his son. Fp goes straight to Fred Andrews house who is already waiting on the porch even though he had no instructions to do so, he hops in his truck and joins the other three to help in their search party. Knowing his son FP goes straight to the train tracks that eventually run into Greendale because Jughead would be smart about running away, as he is with most things. shutting his bike off when he gets the building by the tracks he hops and joins Fred by the pay phone.   
"Well FP it looks like our boys are doing what we always wanted to, get away from this town," Fred says staring at the old phone.   
"What makes you so sure they left and we don't know that Jug even went with Archie" Fp tries to convince mostly himself   
Fred just gives him a look and point to the phone, drawing Fp's attention to the still wet blood on the phone handle. They don't know that it's Archies but there isn't really any other explanation. Thats when it hits him, he may never see his son again, he may never see him typing furiously at his computer or his smile when he's right about something or the way he gets engrossed in everything he does, he may never see his little boy again. Sure him and Jughead haven't had the best relationship I mean come on he let his kid go homeless while he tried to find the answer as to why his wife and daughter left him at the bottom of a bottle, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't care about his son. The only person that hasn't left him has finally left him and FP knows Jughead didn't leave because of him, he left for a friend in need but that doesn't make it hurt any less. so he does what any father who just lost his kid would do, what he did the night he found his kid bloody and bruised in the woods, he cries. FP doesn't care about anyone seeing his tears because he knows everyone around him is feeling the same grief, he cries until he is gasping for breath and he vaguely feels Fred's hand rubbing his back trying to coax some oxygen into the man's lungs. ONce he has cried out all of the tears he has he stands up from the squatting position he found himself, takes a deep breath and says  
"We are going to find them" FP doesn't know if he's saying this to convince himself or the other three, hell maybe he's doing it for all four of them.   
"Yeah we are, we are going to bring Jones and Red home so you two can talk some sense into both of them," Sweetpea says with red brimmed eyes clapping FP on the back. SweetPea may not admit it but he cares about the raven-haired boy more than he lets on, his tear-streaked cheeks are proof. With SweetPea's statement FP is filled with more hope then he has had since he found empty handcuffs attached to his fridge.  
" Damn straight we are," Fp says sliding his helmet onto his head, because he loves his son and he's going to find him along with his innocent friend and bring them home, where they belong.


End file.
